the new shape-sifter
by kingruffles
Summary: A man lot trying to find his half sister get taken to a small town where here have to face his worst fear blood and he is also a shape-sifter


*I always liked true blood so here goes noting please read and review and the character is going to bee a lot like me but a little bit older lol"

chapter1

well in Radioactive

I am Joshua Kelly Armstrong and I am a shape-sifter, magician, and a prisoner at this dumm hospital like place I been here for 1 week now or 6 days I don't now all I now is I am 21 years old and I have a half sister who is a vampire s I am looking for her but I got captured and taken to a special room and am hand cuffed to a wall, they also gave me this wired drug that I cant use my powers

I look up to see a man in a white lab coat and looks to be pretty stupid if you ask me" well josh good to see your awake and still alive. Are you hungry of need a drink"

"Nope I am just freaken Peachey but thank or your concern" the man gave me a stupid grin then he left the room through a bullet proof glass door

'Well joshy boy how do we get out of here' I look around but see nothing I just wait and listen but still noting

Now just think what's today ice cream Sunday yes that's the day I go after work to the ice cream shop with my friend and his two kid mark and Jim and Chris and they all got banana and I get cookie dowe ice cream-

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the same guy hitting me on my face

"What the hell man!" I yell at him with a headache now

"It was just a test" with that he walks away if I hand a free hand I would kill him or maybe see how he likes being locked away like an animal.

All of a sudden the alarm went off and I can hear lots for screaming and yelling and I think some laughing yep defiantly laughing.

"Hey you are you human or not" a man yells and it look like he not a vampire yep he is not but he dose have blood on him and yet no fangs yep not a vampire "I am a shape sifter now if you would be so kind as to let me down" I ask in the most annoying voice

He hits a button and I was am free-cant wait to get out of this hell hole "hey you got a name" he looked like a nice guy but I just meet him today so I was not answering any questing's well I will at lest tell him my name " its josh and yours"

"Names Jason" and with that I ran out of the room only to see blood-aww man why blood I fanite a the site of it some times and its on the walls the windows and the floor and to make it all better vampires are eating well more drinking the blood man that makes my skin crawl.

"Hey what's tour problem" a vary hot I mean smoking hot girl who was on the same guy who hit me and drinking his blood all over her mouth

"Well noting just all the blood that's all" and the girl gave he a wired look like I am so kind of freak

"Well your not a vampire then what are you. You smell human but with a hit of shape sifter" as she walks closer to me I back away trying to look cool and not scared but I am freaking out "well what are you"

"Well I am a half bread half human and half shape sifter " she was now all most right under my nose and she did not move or say anything about 4 seconds went by than she spook "what's ring with the blood?"

"Well I don't like it you see-um-um I faint sometime if I see to much of it he he not a Volant guy you see" when I said that she wiped her mouth and looked at me in the eyes on her tiptoes "well follow me I can get you out of her with out you seeing any blood" she grabbed my hand and said" you close your eyes and just listen to me"

"Um okay" I was nevus I mean I just met tis girl and I am trusting her to get me out of this hell hole.

After about 20 mins I hear heavy doors open and wind on my face "okay you can open your eyes now" so I did and their was not only sun but trees and lots of vampire and people all over and all with blood on them I am the cleanest one out of all of them.

"Well thank you I did not get you name" "its Raven Black Water" "is their anyway I can repay you for helping me like I would have passed out for sure back there with out you" I laugh and she giggles" well you can take me on a date" she said with a sexy hip sway and pit het index's finger right on the tip

But now in the sun she is even hotter dark brown hair and green eyes and a nice figure" um well if you want to I would love to go to dinner with you" she gave me a big hug before letting me go me "okay its a date" she pulled out a pen and paper" here's my number call me if you ever need anything an pick me up Wednesday at 5 k"

"Okay" and as I turned and started walking I looked back at her a blow her a kiss (I do not know way) and she coat it and put it on her lips.

end chapter

*well did you like it an if so give me some ideas love to hear them and hint to come lots of getting to know my character better*

king ruffle

PS like shape-sifter


End file.
